Albus Potter and the Founders Ring
by dreamforever007
Summary: The first book of the Albus Potter series.


**Albus Potter and the Founders Ring**

**by dreamforever007**

Chapter One

The New Start

Here he was standing on the platform of the Hogwarts Express and this time he was going to Hogwarts. Albus had dreamed for many years he would be at Hogwarts. Then once he saw the express and he remembered what his father said to him. Albus then walked on the train. As he got on the train he saw Rose standing there and she said " Al? You finally come? What took you so long?" asked his cousin. Albus turned and he said " I was speaking to my father." said Albus. Rose looked and she said " What did he say?" asked Rose. Albus looked and he said " He told me that if I didn't want Slytherin I could tell the hat I want Gryffindor." said Albus. Rose looked and she gave him a nice look. " Then you should do that." smiled Rose.

Then Albus spoke, " What if the hat doesn't listen?". Rose looked over and whispered " Al? Your father knows what he's talking about.". Then Albus second guessed what he said. Then soon he spoke " I really shouldn't question my dad?" said Albus. His cousin turned and she said " You really shouldn't its different with your brother, but your father on the other hand you shouldn't." said Rose politely.

While Albus and Rose were talking, someone came up and said " Al and Rose? Come and join us." said a familiar voice. Then they turned to see their cousin Victorie standing with her hands crossed. Victorie was a seventh year Ravenclaw and the head girl. Albus turned and he said " We were going to sit in a compartment.". His cousin looked and giggled. " Al? I understand your here to make friends but you don't have to if you don't want to." said their cousin. Albus looked and he said " Thanks? I don't think James is sitting with you." said Albus.

James then came up behind and he said " He's right I was going to sit with my friends" said James. Albus turned and he said " Well I'm going to my own compartment. " said Albus. Rose turned and she said " I'm going with Albus too." said Rose. Then James looked and he said " Why not go find some Slytherin friends." smirked his brother. Albus looked and he said " Mum told you to stop?" said Albus. James looked and he said " Your still going to make Slytherin." said James. Then Albus looked over and he said " James stop it already." said Albus.

Then someone came out of a compartment and he said " James coming to join us?" asked a boy with blonde curly hair. Then James looked and he said " Be there in a minute Alexander." said James. Albus looked and saw James's friend Alexander Rodney a third year Gryffindor like James and was a prankster. Then Alexander looked over at Albus and he said " Hello Albus, going to join your brother and his friends?" asked Alexander. Albus said " I think I'll pass but thanks though." said Albus. Then Alexander and he said " That's fine." said Alexander. Then Albus walked away with Rose and he said " Why, Did James have to bring it up?" he asked Rose. Rose looked and she said " Albus, I'm sure he didn't mean to. " said Rose. Then Albus looked over and he said " Well let's go." said Albus. Rose nodded and then they found a compartment that was empty then took a seat in it.

Albus lifted up his owl to the seat and sat back. Then Rose looked and she said " Well you got a owl I see." said Rose. Then Albus nodded and he said " Yes his name is Forrest. Then Rose looked and she said " Nice name what type of owl is he?" asked Rose. Albus turned and he said " He is a Tawny Owl. " smiled Albus. Rose looked and she said " Well what about your family owl? " said Rose. " He is usually used for my dad's work." said Albus. Then Rose looked and she said " I really didn't need a pet because I am aiming for my studies more."

Then soon someone appeared with black hair that was crew cut and had a little hair that was on top. The boy looked over and he said " You mind if I join you?" asked the boy. Albus turned and he said " No we don't mind.". Then the boy looked and he said " Thanks so much.". Rose looked and she said " I'm Rose by the way." smiled Rose.

" Nice to meet you Rose and whats your name?" asked the boy. Albus turned and he said " Albus Potter, you probably guessed who I'm related too." said Albus. The boy turned and he said " My name is Chauncey Molyneux.". Then Albus looked and he asked him " Nice to meet you Chauncey. ".

Chauncey looked and he said " Did you grow up in England?" said Chauncey.

" Yes I did but in Devon in Ottery St. Catchpole." said Albus. Rose looked and she said " I grew up in the same neighborhood as him." smiled Rose. Chauncey looked and he said " Are you related?". They both nodded and Rose said " Were cousins." said Rose. Rose looked and he said " You know what house you want to be in Chauncey?" asked Rose. Chauncey nodded and he said " Yes, how about you?" asked Chauncey.

Rose looked and she said " Yes I do, I hope Gryffindor." said Rose.

" That's funny so do I. " smiled Chauncey. Albus, looked at conversation that Chauncey and Rose were having. Then Albus looked and he said " I hope I'm in Gryffindor too. ". Then Rose looked and she said " Albus wants Gryffindor more than anything." said Rose. Then Chauncey looked and he said " I do too. My parents were in Beauxbatons. My uncle who I live with was in Gryffindor. " said Chauncey.

Rose looked and she said " Why didn't you stay with your parents." asked Rose. Then Albus looked and he said " Rose you really shouldn't ask that type of questions." said Albus. Then Chauncey looked and he said " My mom and dad thought it be best if I was in Hogwarts. " said Chauncey. Rose looked and she said " Well I hear good stories about Hogwarts." smiled Rose.

" Rose of course you would because are whole family went to Hogwarts except Aunt Fleur. " said Albus. Then Chauncey looked and he said " My grandmother went to Hogwarts and she now is a prized member of the ministry. " said Chauncey. Then Rose looked and she said " Who's your grandmother?" asked Rose. Chauncey looked and he said " Monica Molyneaux. ".

" My dad is good friends with her." said Albus. Then Chauncey looked and he said " Who's your dad." said Chauncey. Then Albus turned and he said " Harry Potter the head auror." said Albus.

" My grandmother brought his name up a lot says he a good man." said Chauncey. Albus looked and he said " They say that a lot about my father." said Albus.

" Our father is a very good " said a voice. Then the three looked at the doorway and saw James standing in the doorway. Chauncey looked and he said "May I ask who are you?" asked Chauncey. James looked and he said " I'm Albus's older brother James, you are?" asked James. Chauncey turned and he said " I'm a friend of his? Name is Chauncey Molyneux." said Chauncey. Then Rose looked and she said " James shouldn't you be with your friends?" asked Rose. James looked and he said " Am I not welcomed or something?" asked James. Rose looked and she said " Well Albus is just trying to make friends and not have your his brother annoying him about it?" said Rose. Then Chauncey looked and he said " I'm fine with being annoyed I got an older brother named Victor who goes to Beauxbatons who is annoying. " said Chauncey.

Rose looked and she said " If you say so?' said Rose. James looked and he said " Molyneux? You play Quidditch or a fan of it?" asked James. Chauncey turned and he said " Yes I do? Why?".

" Well our mother was a professional Quidditch player." said James. Then Chauncey turned and he said " Who was your mother?" asked Chauncey. Then Albus spoke and he said " Ginny Potter well Ginny Weasley before she married our father. " said Albus. Chauncey turned and he said " My cousin knows who she is but I really never heard of her?" said Chauncey. James looked and he said " So you like Quidditch, but never heard of our mother?" asked James. Then Albus looked and he said " James, he was born in France and we live in England." said Albus.

" But still, she is one of the biggest names in Quidditch anyone should know." said James. Albus looked and he said " Maybe in England, Scotland, Ireland,and Wales but not all the way in France." said Albus. James looked and he said " He should still know? My friend Elliot is from France and still knows her name." said James. Then Albus turned and he said " James your friend Elliot has lived here for five years of course he would know. Between you and Fred no wonder he knows he knows of her." said Albus.

Rose looked and she said " Your brother is right James." said Rose.

James looked and he said " Fine, now lets change the topic." said James. Albus turned and he said " It was yourself who started the bloody conversation?" said Albus. Then Chauncey looked and he said " I'm not really mad? I probably should know some big Quidditch names. You see Appleby Arrows fan." said Chauncey. Then looked and he said " The Arrows is it?" asked James.

" Yeah is there problem?" asked Chauncey. Then Rose looked " You know my dad knows a man who can sell you free tickets to a Arrows game." said Rose. Then Albus looked and he said " You mean Ellis Morgrove? " asked Albus.

Rose looked and she said " Yeah that man? He is a big fan of Quidditch." said Rose. Then James looked and he said " That man is nutter." said James. Then Rose looked and he said " Look who is talking. The man who bought tickets from him last year." said Rose. Albus and Chauncey laughed. " Alright? Now can I ask what in the devil are you arguing about?" asked a familiar voice.

The four students turned to see the face of Louis Weasley. Then Albus looked and he said " James is complaining about the fact that my friend has never heard of my mother." said Albus.

Louis turned and he said " Well James is not the nicest soul shall we say." said Louis. Then James looked and he said " Very funny Louis!" said James. Then Louis looked and he said " You know I'm just joking with you." said Louis. Then Louis took a seat and he said " Whats your name?" asked Louis. Then Chauncey looked up and he said " The name is Chauncey Molyneux. " said Chauncey. Louis looked and he said " Well my name is Louis Weasley. " said Louis.

Albus looked and he said " This is my cousin Chauncey." said Albus. Then soon the doors opened to reveal a boy with hair that was messy and had glasses on and freckles and he said " We will be at Hogwarts soon so best you get into your dress robes if your a first year." said the boy. Then he left and Albus looked and he said " Who was that?" asked Albus.

" That is Antonio Hayes. The boy who is a Slytherin and snotty." said James. Then Rose looked and he said "Then I know not to be his friend." said Rose.

Then Albus looked and he said " Chauncey lets get are robe on." said Albus. Then Chauncey looked and he said " Okay lets go." said Albus as they left the room. Chauncey looked and he said " Your family is really cool." said Chauncey. Then Albus looked and he said " That wasn't all my family I have a little sister and more cousins." said Albus.

Chauncey looked and he said " Well they can't be that bad." said Chauncey. " My parents aren't but my sister will talk your ear off and my cousin Hugo is a talker as well. Maybe over the summer you can come and see them." said Albus.

Then Chauncey looked and he said " Well I'm sure it will be fun." said Chauncey.

Then the boys went and got changed and then got back to the compartment and saw James and Louis sitting with a pile of candy. Then Albus sat down and he said " You know who the mean professors are?" asked Albus. Then James looked and he said " Well there is Professor Black he is named Hades Black head of Slytherin and he is the worst professor to walk the Hogwarts corridors. " said James.

Louis looked and he said " James your only a third year you don't know that many professors only the ones who were there in the past two years." said Louis. Then Albus turned and he said " Well you know something." said Albus. " I won't be in Slytherin? I will be in Gryffindor with no exceptions." said Albus. Then James looked and he said " It's the hat's choice." said James. Then Louis looked and he said " That's not entirely true you know." said Louis. Rose looked and she said " It's true James its not true. Your own father asked to not be placed in Slytherin and he didn't." said Rose.

James looked and he said " Well I guess well see." smirked James.

Then Rose looked and she said " James watch your brother make Gryffindor or one of other two houses." said Rose.

Then Louis looked and he said " Look like's were already at Hogwarts." said Louis. James turned and he said " Looks like it and if so lets go Louis." said James. The two boys then left and Louis said " Good luck you three, so see you at the table Al." said Louis. Then he left and he walked away. Then Albus, Chauncey, and Rose left. The kids walked out to the platform and Chauncey looked and he said " Its warm out." said Chauncey. Rose looked and she said " Yeah right." said Rose. Then Albus looked and he said " It's fairly warm but we need to find Hagrid." said Albus.

Then they heard a loud bellowing voice.

" Firs' Years' right this way." said Hagrid.

The three kids went to Hagrid.

" Hello Hagrid " said Albus. The big man turned to Albus and he said " Albus! So good to see ye." said Hagrid. Then Rose looked and she said " Hagrid? My mother wanted me to tell you your invited for Christmas at Albus's." said Rose. Albus looked and he said " Yeah and they are looking forward to see you." said Albus. Then Hagrid looked and he said " Fang and I will be there." said Hagrid.

Soon Hagrid looked and he said " Best ye get to the boats." said Hagrid. Then the kids walked down to boats and got into a boat. Then they saw a boy with blonde hair that was slicked back and had grey eyes and a pointy looking noise. Rose muttered to Albus and she said " That's Scorpius Malfoy." said Rose. Albus nodded and he said " I see." said Albus. The boy looked and he said " You mind not looking at me." said Albus.

Rose looked and she said " We are deeply sorry." said Rose. " Save it will you." said Scorpius as he sat back. Then Albus looked and he said " Okay then." he said. Rose looked and she said " Look like we made our first enemy." said Rose. Chauncey turned and he said " You know you shouldn't judge somebody by first sight its just wrong." said Chauncey.

Then Albus looked and he said " Let's just ignore him." said Albus. Albus then felt a jolt and saw they got to bank. Then soon they got off and the boy named Scorpius walked away in quick burst.

" He wasn't real friendly " said Rose. Then the kids got to the front door and Hagrid knocked on the door. The bundle of first year stood waiting for a response and soon they got one and it was an old women in a witch hat with an emerald dress and robe on and had her wands in her hands. " Thank you Hagrid and I will be seeing you in the great hall. " she said. Then Hagrid nodded and went to the great hall.

" Come in students." she said in a friendly tone as she brought them in the castle. Then Albus turned and he saw it was huge. The place almost looked half the side of the manor he lived in. Then the Professor got up and she said " Hello first years, I'm Minevra Mcgonagall the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. " said Professor Mcgonagall.

" Its such an great honor you have been accepted here in one of the finest wizardry school of England. " said Mcgonagall. Then she said " Now before we do anything else I'd like to you to know the houses and their heads. Now first we have Slytherin and the head is Professor Hades Black. Then for Ravenclaw you have Professor Filius Flitwick. Then for Hufflepuff you have Professor Ameila Whitaker ". smiled Mcgonagall.

Then she looked and she said " Now you need to know one more thing which is house points and they are gained by doing triumphs and lost by doing disappointing things like disrupting classes and etc. " said Professor McGonagall. " Now once the year ends the points will added up and whoever has the most will win the house cup." said Professor Mcgonagall. " Now I will go check and see if there ready. " said Professor Mcgonagall.

Then soon she left and soon a boy came up to Albus and it was the boy Scorpius.

" Your Albus Potter! So its all true!" said Scorpius. Then Rose looked and she said " What's true? " she asked kindly. " That the son of the Harry Potter is a student! " said Scorpius. Rose looked and she said " I suggest you go back in your spot before McGonagall comes back. " said Rose. Then Scorpius turned and he said " Just trying to have some fun and trouble could mean fun." said the boy as he walked back to his spot.

Then Professor McGonagall came back and said " They are ready for you." she said opening the doors. The first years walked up to the hat and saw the hat sitting on stool and then she said " Once the song is sang then I will call each of your names and you will come up and be sorted in a matter of seconds. " said Professor Mcgonagall. Then soon the hat bursted out

"**Look look after years and years,**

**but I'm still here and very good. **

**Now you all know your here to be **

**a wizard or witch but you need to be **

**sorted by me and I will take a deep**

**look in your minds and place where **

**desired. Now first off you can be a**

**mighty prowling lion in Gryffindor **

**where courage is always praised,**

**or maybe a bookworm of a Ravenclaw**

**where intelligence is admired **

**or perhaps a hardworking Hufflepuff **

**where loyalty is taught and expected.**

**Or last but of course not least a snake**

**in Slytherin where ambition is expected.**

**Now those are the houses so step right**

**up and place me on your head.!" said the hat**

Then she got her scroll out and announced each of the many names.

" Abbot, Christopher "

A blonde haired boy walked up to hat and placed it on his head and then in ten seconds they heard.

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy walked down from the hat and took a seat with his Hufflepuff crew.

" Abbot, Maria "

A blonde haired girl with her hair in a ponytail walked up and placed the hat on her head. Then heard.

" RAVENCLAW!"

The girl walked down to the Ravenclaws and joined them.

" Abner, Templyn "

A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and placed the hat on his head then heard.

" SLYTHERIN!"

The boy came join the Slytherin table.

" Aroter, Rae "

A girl with blonde hair walked up and placed the hat on her head and heard.

" GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The girl went to join the Gryffindor house table.

" Baddock, Martin "

A boy walked to the hat and placed it on his head and waited.

" HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Then after names being called he heard.

" Malfoy, Scorpius "

The boy who confronted him at the great hall walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and heard.

" GRYFFINDOR!"

The great hall went to silence and saw Scorpius go to the table to sit.

Then he heard his friends name be called.

" Molyneux, Chauncey "

His friend walked up nervously and he saw the hat placed on his head and he heard the hat soon say.

" GRYFFINDOR!"

His friend walked down to join the Gryffindors.

Then after a few more names he heard.

" Potter, Albus"

Albus walked up with a nervous look on his face. Albus walked to the stool and took seat and had the hat placed on his head.

" _Oh my oh my, if it isn't another Potter. Didn't think I'd hear the name for a while. Well that was after your brother of course. I would_

_merely suggest Slytherin wouldn't you?" asked the hat._

" I would really like to be in Gryffindor!" he said.

_" Now now Potter who's the one sorting you?" said the hat._

" This is madness I really want to be in Gryffindor not Slytherin." said Albus.

_" If you were in Slytherin you could be the rebel and make a new name. " said the hat._

" Place me in Gryffindor please!" said Albus.

_" You really want that don't you?" asked the hat  
_

" Yes I do." said Albus.

_" Alright alright!" said the hat._

_" Let it be _SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
